conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EcruFox Corporation
Disclaimer: This is the generic page for the EcruFox Corporation, a company which exists across several conworlds. Please see the EcruFox category for world-specific pages. Links directed to this generic page from a specific conworld imply that the reader must use his or her imagination to see the connection between that conworld and the Corporation. , Illinois (1980) | founder = Hugo Ecruz Robert Fox | location_city = EcruPlex, Los Angeles | location_country = | area_served = Global | key_people = Gorman Scrope (Chairman, majority shareholder) Tomas Carmichael (CEO) | products = | production = | services = | revenue = $604 billion (2013) | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = Board of Directors | num_employees = 2,200,000 (2012) | parent = | divisions = | subsid = Multiple, see below. | homepage = www.EcruFox.ec | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }}The EcruFox Corporation (commonly EcruFox) is a multinational, multi-functional, megaconglomerate headquartered in the city of Los Angeles. The Corporation itself owns hundreds of other smaller and even large corporate entities, most recognizably the EcruFox Media Group. EcruFox, through its corporate members, is involved in defense, mining, recreation, entertainment, bioengineering, consumer goods, oil and gas, automobiles, banking, computer soft- and hardware, telecommunications, retail and real estate, among others. EcruFox, since 2010, is regarded as the most recognizable and influential trademark in the world, having then surpassed Coca-Cola. In 2013, for a third consecutive year, EcruFox kept the first place in the Fortune 500 Companies for gross revenue, having earned just over $600 billion during that year. For its profitable position and global reaching influence, the Corporation has been the source of much controversy, ranging from world domination conspiracy theories to illegal campaign funding in the Western world. Several credible sources have also claimed over the years that EcruFox literally, though unofficially, owns certain small countries, mostly in Africa and South America. Left wing politicians, including socialists and American liberals have criticized EcruFox of exploiting cheap labor across the world and pursuing an unethical capitalist agenda. Despite this, however, since 2012, EcruFox is the world's largest commercial job creator, employing over 2.2 million people internationally, just short of the Chinese People's Liberation Army. EcruFox experienced its growth during a relatively small period of a decade, between 1998 and 2008, when it acquired numerous corporations, many of which were conglomerates within themselves. This sparked immediate controversy and has even led to many claiming EcruFox was behind the 9/11 terrorist attacks in New York, in an attempt to acquire oil rights in the Middle East after a successful American invasion. In countries where legal issues concerning the Corporation's name could arise, the company is registered as and trades as EcruGroup, EcruFox Group, EcruCorp, or EcruFox Corp, among others. History EcruFox was founded in 1980 in Chicago, Illinois by Hugo Ecruz and Robert Fox as a law firm, Ecruz Fox. Ecruz specialized in corporate law while Fox had a doctorate in maritime law. The firm won several high profile suits against the federal and state governments for allegedly "protectionist, illegal" trade import policies. Soon, the firm grew to one of Chicago's top law firms, and expanded to Los Angeles, New York, the District of Columbia, Canada and Europe. In 1982, Ecruz Fox offered a 200% above value buyout deal to every law firm within the Chicago metropolitan area. Most accepted, giving Ecruz Fox virtually a monopoly on the legal profession in Chicago. In 1985 Ecruz Fox acquired Ernst & Whinney (now Ernst & Young), its largest accounting client. This officially made Ecruz Fox a multifunctional firm, and later that year, the legal arm of the company became known as EF & Associates Legal, and the conglomerate was renamed the EcruFox Corporation. The Corporation's next major acquisition came in 1988 when it purchased E.F. Hutton & Co., a brokerage firm founded in 1904. The top executives of EcruFox, quite publicly, however, wanted the firm to become a household name, and in 1996, the Corporation bought the Turner Broadcasting System, outbidding Time Warner. In the same year, EcruFox established the Security Enforcement and Local Logistics (SELL) branch, which grew at an extremely fast pace to become one of the largest private military contractors in North America. Its most significant event in history, however, was when Hugo Ecruz was killed in a fatal car accident in 1997. Ecruz by that time still having been relatively in his prime, did not leave a will and testament, creating a power vacuum for his majority share. Gorman Scrope, the current Chairman of the Board and then senior partner of the JP Morgan Scrope investment banking firm, purchased Ecruz's $10 billion share and left JP Morgan (which paired with Chase Manhattan a year later to become JPMorgan Chase). Robert Fox shortly thereafter, citing his inability to work with Scrope, put his 48% share on public trading and retired early. Starting in 1998, spearheaded by Scrope, EcruFox (having it been decided to keep the name), took a gamble and acquired other corporate entities at a massive pace, buying almost any affordable profitable organization which was willing to sell in the major metros of the world. In late 2001, after the New York terrorist attacks, several leaks emerged connecting rich Middle Eastern sheikhs and princes with ties to Al Qaeda to top executives within EcruFox. The massive oil deal EcruFox signed with the Western-backed government of Afghanistan in mid 2002 only added to the speculation. Subsequent to that and for the following five years, EcruFox became the largest foreign oil firm in the Middle East. Organization Board of Directors The Board of Directors is the collection of majority shareholders. Currently, only 1% of the company's shares is open to the public. The BoD acts as the combined owner of the company and has the power to set the agenda and also make executive decisions which is passed on to the CEO. *Gorman V. Scrope - Chairman (52%) *Damien O. Miun - Vice Chairman (10%) *Alec B. Rosol (10%) *Garald N. Hewet (10%) *Darren C. Drewett (5%) *Portia W. Theron (4%) *Gideon T. Lyons (4%) *Robert M. Romney (2%) *Cassie Teufert-Linis (2%) Executive Board The Executive Board are hired employees of the EcruFox Corporation and as per company policy, cannot be shareholders. They are chosen by and serve at the pleasure of the Board of Directors, and function as the main executive entity within the conglomerate, managing day to day business. *Chief Executive Officer (CEO) - Tomas Carmichael *Executive Vice President - Travis Emory *Vice President for Marketing and Public Relations - Tamara Rudy *Vice President for Strategy - George Molly *Vice President for Research and Innovation - Orlando Le Roux *Chief Data Officer - James Piper *Chief Legal Officer - Brandon Specht *Chief Auditing Officer and Treasurer - Timmy Depp *Chief Performance Officer - Arnold Julius *Chief Political Officer - Ariel Donovan Regional Board(s) and regions Finally, the Regional Boards manage groups of EcruFox offices in geographic regions around the world. Per company policy, the Executive Board is empowered to select and hire the members of the individual RBs. The company policy also sets out a predefined structure for each RB, with the following positions: *Regional Director *Chief of Staff *General Counsel *Treasurer *Risk Management Officer *Quality Officer *Creative Officer The EcruFox Corporation for its purposes has divided the world into 12 geographical regions, namely: *North America - HQ: EcruPlex, Los Angeles *Central America and the Caribbean - HQ: EcruFox Place, Mexico City *South America - HQ: EcruFox Building, Rio de Janeiro *British Isles and Scandinavia - HQ: Redcoat Officeplex, London *Western Europe - HQ: EcruFox Building, Madrid *Eastern Europe - HQ: EcruFox Center, Moscow *Southern Africa - HQ: EcruFox Building, Cape Town *Sub-Saharan Africa - HQ: EcruCenter, Lagos *East Asia - HQ: EcruFox Tower, Hong Kong *Middle East and Southwest Asia - HQ: EcruPlace, Dubai *Indian Subcontinent - HQ: EcruFox Building, Mumbai *Pacific - HQ: EcruFox Center, Melbourne Headquarters The EcruFox Corporation's international headquarters is known as EcruPlex, a massive complex on the outskirts of Los Angeles. EcruPlex consists of four main buildings, the EcruTowers (each numerically named), which act as the conglomerate's main hub. Several smaller buildings are located throughout the complex, which act as headquarters for some of EcruFox's subsidiaries, not limited to but including EcruFox Systems and SELL. One large portion of the complex, known as the EcruCity, has been set aside as a public amusement and recreation park, complete with hotels (from EcruFox's competitors as well), the massive EcruMall, roller coaster rides, one of the EcruDomes and an EcruFox museum. The Corporation further has at least one office in every major city across the world, with the exception of certain isolationist or heavily socialist-protectionist states. The region of the British Isles and Scandinavia hosts EcruFox's second largest corporate headquarters, the Redcoat Officeplex, in London. All "head offices" of EcruFox are policed by SELL, while smaller offices, usually in third world nations, utilize local security firms. Industry The EcruFox Corporation is involved in virtually every economic sector. Notable products Military *AARMS M1A3 "Fort" - main battle tank *AARMS MQ-5 "State" - unmanned combat aerial vehicle *AARMS MQ-11 "Revolt" - unmanned combat aerial vehicle *AARMS LGM-166 "Defender" - silo-based intercontinental ballistic missile *AARMS UGM-47 "Liberator" - submarine-based intercontinental ballistic missile *AARMS AH-94 "Child" - light attack helicopter *AARMS AH-91 "Mother" - heavy attack helicopter Notable services Members of the conglomerate *'Anglo American Research for Military and Security' (AARMS) - military and defense contractor and think tank *'EcruFox Cabs Incorporated' - taxi company *'EcruFox Media Group' - mass media corporation **'EcruFox Media Group of Africa' **'EcruFox Media Group of America' **'EcruFox Media Group of Asia' **'EcruFox Media Group of Europe' **'EcruFox Media Group of Oceania' **'EcruFox News' *'EcruFox Systems' - hardware and software development and production company *'EF & Associates Legal' - law firm *'E.F. Hutton & Co.' - brokerage firm *'Envo Global' - conservation NGO *'Ernst & Young' - accounting firm *'GenetiCorp' - generic sciences research and development group *'Security Enforcement and Local Logistics (SELL)' - security wing of EcruFox and private military contractor *'YouFirst! International' - hotel chain See also External links *www.EcruFox.ec Category:EcruFox Category:Generic